Guilty
by KNDfreak
Summary: Rocky's not over his heartbreak, and Zuma is tired of being accused of another man's sins. Oneshot, humanized. RockyxZuma mainly. Inspired by Jason Chen's 'Guilty', which kind of sounds similar to Usher's 'His Mistakes' if you ask me. Go take a listen and be a judge yourself :3


"I keep telling you, she came on to me! Not the othew way awound!"

"Right, and I suppose that wasn't _your_ hand on her thigh, huh?"

Zuma sighed, hanging his head. He waited for a minute before shaking his head, looking at his boyfriend that he loved so dearly, and yet...

"Wocky, please, I would _nevew_ want to huwt you like this. How long have you known me? We've been togethew fow ovew seven yeaws, and I nevew once thought about anothew pewson ow cheated on you! Why don't you believe me?" It was a stupid question on Zuma's part. He knew why.

Long ago, before Rocky and Zuma got together, Rocky had been in another relationship. Things had been going well, until one day, Rocky came across his boyfriend, now ex, making out with another girl. It looked as though they had been on a date, and Rocky had remembered everything his ex had said to her, telling her that he never loved Rocky, and that he had been planning on dumping him tonight so they could go to Las Vegas together, on that particular night where Rocky had been ready to take their relationship to the next level.

Needless to say, it'd left the man heartbroken.

Since then, Rocky had been afraid to date, afraid of another repeat of that, and did his best to make sure that never happened. What Rocky didn't count on, was meeting Zuma, fell in love, and because of that, Rocky was now running scared. No matter what Zuma did, Rocky didn't trust him, and if he caught Zuma eyeing someone else, he would make snide remarks that honestly angered Zuma, but also made him feel hurt. Zuma himself had been running in circles trying to get Rocky to trust him, but the man obviously didn't want that, and Zuma...

He loved Rocky. He really did.

Rocky was smart, funny, kind, cute, and typically didn't like going out often, something Zuma can get behind. He was a bit of environmentalist, always coming up with ideas of helping the planet, and what Zuma loved the most about Rocky is that he was willing to hold a conversation about it. The taller male could listen to the gray-haired boy for hours, because they both shared the same interest, and even though they don't often get along, it never seemed to last in their relationship.

They were together for seven years. Seven years Zuma had spent trying to gain Rocky's trust and love, only for it to be gone in a simple matter of a girl flirting with Zuma. Zuma had told her that he was taken, but she wasn't having it, and planted a kiss right on his lips, just in time for Rocky to come in to their favorite tea shop and see it. Seven years Zuma worked hard, and now it was gone, all for a simple misunderstanding.

"Well, maybe it's because you seemed really into it, huh? I wonder...when you kiss me, do you think about her?" Rocky snorted, folding his arms. Zuma squeezed his eyes shut and began to count to ten in his head, before reopening them and looked at Rocky with pleading eyes.

"I don't even know hew! Wocky, believe me when I say you'we the only one I want!" He said, moving closer to the man, reaching out for him. Rocky simply snatched his hands away, and sneered at him, gold eyes flashing with mistrust and spite.

"Really? Are you sure that's it? Not just getting into my pants, are you?" Rocky asked, mocking in his tone. This time, Zuma really did feel hurt and he could feel his cheeks burn in agitation of being accused of such a thing.

"I...I can't believe you," Zuma whispered, the disbelief evident in his tone. For once, Rocky seemed to have gained an ounce of sense, and stared at Zuma in confusion as well as guilt. Zuma could feel tears running down his face. "Wocky, the whole time we were...did you...did you weally think that was all I wanted?" Rocky didn't answer, as he looked unsure of himself now. "I can take being accused of cheating, I can take being accused of being unfaithful, and giving you second doubts whenevew I show up late fow an impowtant meeting you wish to have...but I can't take being accused of this. I love you. I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I love you. And, the funniest thing, I love you enough to let you go."

Rocky eyes went wide at thought.

"Of all the bullshit you'd accused me of, Wocky, THIS is one of the wowst you've done. So, maybe it's time we went ouw sepawate ways."

"W-wait, Zuma-"

But before Rocky could explain anything, Zuma walked out the door, slamming it shut. The slam echoed the empty house as Rocky stood there, feeling his heart break when he realized what he's done. Tears threatened to spill over, and Rocky quickly made his way over to the phone and began to dial a number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Marshall?" Rocky gasped, trying his best to wipe away the tears, as his bottom lip quivered. "D-do you think you can come over here? I-I think I did something bad..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zuma was walking down the streets, head down.

He was still angry, still hurt, that Rocky would accuse him of using him. He thought he'd expressed himself enough times to make the man realize that Zuma loved him, not just for the sex, but because of who he is. He loved everything about Rocky, and yeah, he knew his bullshit of an ex did this, but that didn't mean Zuma was like that. He wasn't like that at all, and he wished, oh how he wished, that Rocky knew that.

 _Just because he was unfaithful, doesn't make me a cheater  
Just because he just wasn't true, doesn't make me a liar  
Can't you see? That he ain't me  
This is not how it's suppose to be  
No way I can win, guilty until proven innocent  
Now I'm paying for his sins_

Zuma paused when he heard the lyrics. That sounded like exactly what he was going through!

Looking down he notice a blond guy with green eyes sitting down on the corner of the street, ear plugs in. Tilting his head, Zuma began to walk up towards him and sat down, all the while, listening to the song the guy was muttering.

 _This shouldn't seem at all like Deja vu  
Cause I can't stand the thought of hurting you  
But you keep pushing me further away  
Even when I'm begging you to stay_

 _Just because he was unfaithful, doesn't make me a cheater  
Just because he just wasn't true, doesn't make me a liar  
Can't you see? That he ain't me  
This is not how it's suppose to be  
No way I can win, guilty until proven innocent  
Now I'm paying for his sins  
_

As Zuma listened to the song, he couldn't help but think about his relationship with Rocky. It was a long, long, seven years that Zuma didn't care to repeat, but he loved Rocky. He never wanted to hurt him, but he couldn't keep taking the blame for something that wasn't his fault.

 _It ain't fair to compare  
Every time you needed me, I been right there  
I just know I can't hold on  
Unless you let go_

And really, what was Zuma doing, walking out on him like this? What point was he trying to prove, only to confirm Rocky's thoughts about love in general? That you shouldn't trust the person that suppose to love you unconditionally? It's bad enough Rocky was wary of him in the beginning. Now, if Zuma walked out on him, it'll probably make it much more harder for the next person in Rocky's life to gain Rocky's trust.

And Zuma wanted to be the last person that will gain that part of Rocky.

"Something on your mind?" The guy asked, finally realizing that he had an audience. Zuma blinked, but shook his head.

"I guess I just needed something to welate to." He muttered, but the guy nodded his head in understanding.

"Being accused of cheating?" He asked, to which Zuma nodded.

"Yeah. And I weally love him to, I don't want to lose him." He said.

"Understandable. My boyfriend's the same, but I have to tell him that I'm not like his ex." The guy smiled. "Eventually, he realized his ex and I are nothing alike. First of all, I'm way more handsome," He said and Zuma couldn't help but snicker. "Second of all, I've proven my loyalty to him. He's the only one I could ever thought about settling down with, and that hasn't changed. He's the love of my life. I want him to understand that."

"I do too," Zuma said, before getting up with a determined look on his face. "I have to pwove myself, fow Wocky. He needs to know just how much I cawe about him."

"That's the spirit." The guy said, but before he could continue, a soft voice spoke.

"Jesse? There you are. Babe, I've been looking everywhere for you." A man, chocolate brown hair with blue eyes, said, running towards him and Zuma. The man, Jesse, smiled and planted a kiss on the guy, making him blush.

"And this is the love of my life, Nick." Jesse said, making the smaller male blush. Zuma couldn't help but think of Rocky when he saw him and chuckled.

"Zuma. Anyway, I have to get going. The love of MY life is waiting for me." He said, Jesse giving him a nod, and began walking back to his and Rocky's apartment.

"I hope everything is alright between him and the love of his life." Nick sighed. Jesse just planted a kiss on his forehead before the two began walking towards a local coffee shop next to a tea house.

* * *

About time Zuma came back, he could some sniffling and movement from the inside. Opening the door, he could see Rocky sitting on the couch, red-eyed, as Marshall held him, his very own boyfriend, Chase, sitting by the window. Looking up, Rocky tensed, staring at Zuma with frighten eyes, even when Marshall tried to soothe him.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Chase asked, staring directly at Zuma. There was a sense of threat coming from Chase, as if to tell Zuma that if he actually plan on walking out on Rocky, Chase will catch him and probably beat the living crap out of him before dragging him back.

Thankfully, Zuma knew better.

"If you would allow it." Zuma said. Chase and Marshall glanced at each other before they both got up and began walking towards the door. With one final glare from Chase, Zuma shut the door of their apartment and looked at Rocky, who sniffled.

"I-if you want to leave, I-I'd understand...I'm not a very good boyfriend." He stuttered, his eyes tearing up again. Zuma could feel his own heart rip to shreds at the thought and began walking towards Rocky, and pulled him into his arms.

"I'm nevew leaving you. I thought I'd told you that when we fiwst got togethew? We'll work on this, okay? But I need you to twust me more." Zuma whispered into Rocky's ear, rocking back and forth. Rocky whimpered, but nodded in understanding.

Seven years, and still some more coming. It was a tiring battle, Zuma knew, but he believed it was worth it. For the sake of their relationship.


End file.
